


Zawsze przy mnie był

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Lucyfer ojczymem Trixie, Songfic, Step-parent Lucifer Morningstar, Step-parents, Wedding Night, Weddings, Ślub Trixie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie dorosła i nadszedł jej wielki dzień. Nie byłoby to możliwe bez pomocy Lucyfera, który zawsze był dla niej przez te wszystkie lata, dlatego postanowiła okazać mu wdzięczność.<br/>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego tekstu CloudXMK: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270534">He Was Always There</a>. Tekst inspirowany piosenką Kelly Clarkson - <i>Piece by Piece</i>, na końcu opowiadania znajduje się fragment tego utworu w tłumaczeniu moim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zawsze przy mnie był

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Was Always There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270534) by [CloudXMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK). 



W końcu nadszedł dzień jej ślubu. Ciągle nie mogła tego pojąć. Wszystko wydawało się być snem, a jednak stała przed wysokim lustrem, obserwując swoje odbicie. Pięknie upięte włosy i prosto skrojoną, ale urzekającą suknię ślubną. Ciągle zastanawiało ją, jak Lucyfer zdołał zadbać o strój i fryzjera przy jej matce, jak i również zorganizować całe wesele.

Zachichotała, przypominając sobie, że bierze ślub w kościele. Kościele! Miejscu, którego Diabeł powinien się bać, w którym nie powinien postawić stopy. A jednak: Lucyfer stał, właśnie w tym kościele, całkowicie się tym nie przejmując. Nie stwierdziła żadnych oznak bólu czy ogni piekielnych pochłaniających ściany.

Najwidoczniej ten, kto stwierdził, że Diabeł bał się kościoła, był idiotą.

Tak, od dawna, od dziecka właściwie, znała prawdziwą tożsamość Lucyfera. Zawsze lubiła jego towarzystwo, nawet jeśli z początku protestował. Był zabawny i uprzejmy. Trochę dziecinny, ale potrafił zachować powagę, zwłaszcza, gdy wpadała w kłopoty. Błyskotliwy i odważny. I zawsze poświęcał jej czas, kiedy jej własny ojciec go nie miał.

Jej oczy zaszkliły się na wspomnienie ojca, który odszedł bez słowa niedługo po tym, gdy skończył się jego nadzór kuratorski. Nie trafił wtedy do więzienia tylko dzięki Lucyferowi. Mimo wszystko, na końcu i tak zdecydował się ją zostawić. Widziała, jak odchodzi ze spakowanymi rzeczami, po tym, gdy mówi jej krótkie „do zobaczenia”. Nigdy więcej się nie pojawił. Ani razu.

Długo zastanawiała się, dlaczego je zostawił. Była świadoma problemów rodziców, ale to nie oznaczało, że musiał odejść od nich na zawsze. Miała w klasie dzieci rozwodników i ich rodzice starali się je odwiedzać. Ciągle pamiętała minę mamy za każdym razem, gdy ten obiecał się pojawić i ranił ją, nie robiąc tego. Zaczęła wtedy kwestionować własną wartość.

Ale wtedy twarz jej mamy rozpromieniała się szczęściem, gdy mężczyzna czy też anioł, na którym mogły polegać, się pojawiał. I zawsze rozjaśniał jej dzień, gdy Lucyfer zjawiał się z tym swoim wielkim uśmiechem. Powoli zaczynała myśleć o nim jak o innym ojcu.

Stała tak, przypominając sobie wszystkie szkolne przedstawienia, na które przychodził z jej matką. Jak zabierał ją na lody do ulubionej kawiarni, pojawiał się na Nocach z Taco. Jego nadopiekuńczość, kiedy przedstawiała im pierwszego chłopaka. I jak ją pocieszał, gdy tamten z nią zerwał (i wysłał za tym biednym głupkiem Maze)… Mogła wyliczać i wyliczać.

Łzy zastąpił uśmiech. Jeśli jej ojciec nie zamierzał się już nigdy pojawić, niech będzie. Miała Lucyfera, a to było bardziej niż wystarczające.

Usłyszała otwierane drzwi, a jej uśmiech poszerzył się znacząco. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Lucyfera, który nie postrzał się ani o jeden dzień i ciągle wyglądał tak samo przystojnie, w swoim niesamowicie drogim, czarnym garniturze.

— Jesteś tak samo piękna jak matka, Beatrice — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Przestań, Lucyfer, to nieprawda.

— Nie powinnaś tak mówić, moja droga. Jesteś piękna. Ten głupek, czekający na zewnątrz, zdecydowanie na ciebie nie zasługuje.

— Hola! Mówisz o moim przyszłym mężu — przypomniała. Lucyfer uniósł ręce, jakby się poddawał.

— Ja tylko mówię prawdę. Nigdy nie kłamię, Beatrice, wiesz o tym przecież.

Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje.

— Wiem. Cieszę się, że to ty poprowadzisz mnie do ołtarza. Długo bałam się, że nie będę miała ojca, który by to zrobił, ale wtedy pojawiłeś się ty: gotowy, by uratować dzień — zachichotała lekko, a Lucyfer zmarszczył czoło.

— Hej, żadnych łez. To dzień, w który powinnaś być szczęśliwa. Nie pozwól swojemu durnemu ojcu go zniszczyć. Cokolwiek się stanie, to twój dzień, więc idź na całość. A teraz chodź, nie każmy dłużej czekać twojej matce i twojemu chłopcu.

— On nie jest chłopcem, wiesz?

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, wszyscy są dziećmi w porównaniu ze mną. W końcu mój wiek liczy się w eonach.

Jęknął, gdy Trixie szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.

 

***

 

Wszyscy napełniali właśnie brzuchy jedzeniem i piciem na weselu. Trixie siedziała przy stole z mężem, matką i Lucyferem, rozmawiając i po prostu ciesząc się z towarzystwa.

Jej mąż, po przejściu postawionych przed nim przez Lucyfera testów, jak i przesłuchaniach Maze, z których wyszedł bez szwanku, zyskał ich aprobatę. Pamiętała słowa Lucyfera: _to nie ma sensu, jeśli on nie ma jaj, by sobie z tobą poradzić. Musi być lojalny wobec ciebie i tylko wobec ciebie, inaczej poślę za nim piekielne ogary_.

Odwróciła się w stronę męża, a ten uśmiechnął się i kiwnął do niej głową, wprowadzając w konsternację zarówno Lucyfera, jak i Chloe. Promieniejąc, Trixie wstała i podeszła do zespołu informując go, że nadszedł czas na specjalną piosenkę. A potem podeszła do mikrofonu.

— Witam wszystkich. Dziękuję, że przybyliście, by świętować ten szczególny dzień z nami. Zapewne wielu z was sądzi, że Lucyfer to mój ojciec, ale, cóż, nie jest nim. Nie tak do końca. Widzicie, mój ojciec wyciął mi i mamie numer. Ale kiedy nas zostawił, inny mężczyzna pojawił się w naszym życiu i zaoferował nam swoją miłość. Zawsze był przy mnie i mojej mamie, na dobre i na złe. Przychodził na szkolne przedstawienia, zabierał na lody i pocieszał, gdy byłam smutna. Sprawiał, że się śmiałam i uczył mnie ważnych, życiowych lekcji. Mogłabym wymieniać bardzo długo. Stał się dla mnie ojcem… I dlatego dedykuję tę piosenkę tobie — zwróciła się do Lucyfera, uśmiechając. – Tato.

Dźwięki piosenki, _Piece by Piece_ , zaczęły wypełniać powietrze, a kilka osób — kobiet i mężczyzn — ocierało łzy przez ten hołd. Lucyfer natomiast był w szoku. Nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nie sądził, że wywarł aż tak duży wpływ na życie Beatrice. Gdyby dawny on usłyszał te słowa, uciekłby stąd. Ale teraz był inny. Nikt nigdy nie dał mu tak pięknego prezentu i nie zaakceptował w pełni takim, jakbym był.

Nikt poza Trixie i jej matką. Łzy zebrały mu się w oczach i stłumił szloch, widocznie poruszony.

Chloe poklepała go pocieszająco po plecach i przyciągnęła, by się na niej oparł. Szepnęła: _popieram_. Trixie ucieszyła się i zaczęła śpiewać, wstrząsając zgromadzonymi.

_On nigdy nie odejdzie_

_On nigdy nie poprosi o pożyczkę_

_On się mną opiekuje_

_Ponieważ on mnie kocha_

_Kawałek po kawałku odbudował moją wiarę_

_Że mężczyzna może być miły, a ojciec może zostać…_

 


End file.
